


Of Kittens and Beautiful Strangers

by echo_of_venus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Kittens, M/M, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_venus/pseuds/echo_of_venus
Summary: Everything started when Hakyeon found a -seemingly- stray kitten.This is a fluffy Neo fic *-*Warning: Excessive cuteness :") be prepared.cross-posting from aff





	Of Kittens and Beautiful Strangers

It was more than just a nice day for Hakyeon.

He had finally interviewed one of the hottest celebrities of that month, which turned out to be Sunmi, the one he'd always been a fan of. Despite being nervous, he had done a good job on interviewing her and getting new information out of her, his boss had been so pleased that she promised him a promotion in near future. His third niece had been born just a few hours ago, and Hakyeon was more than excited to see the small, cute baby in real life rather than the pictures his sister had sent him. To top everything off, the weather was super nice that day too, and Hakyeon was fully enjoying the cool breeze of mid-October rainy day.

He was delightfully humming random tunes to himself and taking light steps to the complex he lived in, when he suddenly caught sight of a small black thing in front of the main door. Frowning in confusion, Hakyeon stopped his humming and quickened his steps. In a few seconds, he was kneeling beside the black ball of fur.

It was a small kitten taking refuge from the rain at the doorstep which provided a dry spot. The poor creature was curled tightly on itself, slightly wet and shivering. Hakyeon instantly took pity on the kitten, extending his hand carefully to scratch behind one of its ears. The kitten slowly raised its head and looked at Hakyeon with its shiny, yellow eyes. Hakyeon cooed at it and picked it up, deciding that he was going to take the poor creature in. The kitten nuzzled its face into Hakyeon's palm, and he smiled at its cuteness. "You'll make a good playmate for Mia." He said to the kitten, who was trying to get more heat by rubbing itself on his hands.

As soon as he stepped into his flat, a soft mewl was heard, and a tortoiseshell kitten jumped off the sofa to greet him. Hakyeon bent to pat the kitten-who kept rubbing itself on his legs-on the head. "Hey Mia. Did you miss me?" He chuckled at the lazy mewl the kitten let out, and then put the newly found black kitten on the floor, a few steps away from his own kitten.

"Say hi to your new friend, Mia." He scratched the tortoiseshell on her back, and waited patiently as the two kittens stared at each other and smelled the air for a few seconds, before Mia pounced on the new kitten, and they started rolling on the floor and chasing each other playfully. Hakyeon smiled at the cuteness, satisfied with his decision of taking the kitten in.

A few days have passed, and the two kittens seemed to have gotten along very well. Hakyeon had named the new kitten Midnight, which suited him a lot in his opinion. He felt that his life has gotten even more interesting with now two kittens, always playing with each other and making his quiet house noisy. He was just getting used to buy double amount of cat food, when he saw the poster.

The poster was pasted on a brick wall, with Midnight's picture on it, claiming that it was a lost kitten, and the owner had set a prize for whoever returned it. The owner's address was printed in a rather small font. Hakyeon found out that the address is not far from his own house, just a few blocks away. He knew the poor owner was probably going crazy over the loss of his kitten, but he also was getting used to having Midnight around.

He spent two nights and one day thinking, before deciding that it was not appropriate to keep something that belongs to someone else, no matter how much he likes the tiny animal. So, on a nice Sunday morning, he took Midnight to the address.

He heard a very soft, probably still sleepy voice of a man over the door phone.

"Who's that?"

"I brought your kitten, sir." Hakyeon held up the small creature to the lens, letting the owner see him. The door was opened almost immediately, and Hakyeon smiled at that. The owner must miss his kitten so much.

The owner's flat was placed on 11th floor, making for an almost long ride on the elevator. Hakyeon didn’t know why, but he was excited, and he tried to ease his nervousness by patting the black ball of fur. All too soon, he was standing in front of a wooden door. He looked to the kitten one last time and pouted slightly, before knocking softly with his knuckles.

Almost immediately, the door was opened, and a pair of milky white hands with long fingers snatched Midnight away from him in the speed of lightning. Hakyeon stared at the stranger in shock. He had expected a crinkly old man, or a highschooler to be the owner of the kitten. What he didn’t expect was this stunning young man standing before him, now rubbing the kitten to his face, with an excited smile on his lips.

The man was taller than Hakyeon by an inch or two, and had broad shoulders. His legs were impossibly long, but he had surprisingly thick thighs. Hakyeon couldn’t see his face properly yet, but his hair was parted in the middle, dyed in a striking silver color.

The boy finally let the kitten-whose name was apparently Leo- rest on his arms, and it was only then that he got aware of Hakyeon's presence. He slowly raised his head, and took a quick look at Hakyeon, who was now watching him with an amused expression on his face. Almost instantly, the boy's left hand went to his nape and started rubbing it. Now that Hakyeon had seen his face, he looked like a kitten himself. His skin was milky white all over, he had high cheekbones, feline eyes, straight nose and a pair of very pink and shiny lips which looked downright kissable. Hakyeon smacked himself mentally. Why was he thinking such things about a stranger he'd just met, and especially under this kind of circumstances? He must've stayed single for longer than allowed.

"I… I'm sorry mister… I was just too excited to meet Leo." Said the boy in his soft, soft voice, and Hakyeon wanted to say that Midnight suited the kitten better, but he refrained. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and cleared his throat.

"Ah, no need to apologize, it's perfectly understandable. You must've missed him a lot." Said Hakyeon, wearing the smile he knew would make people fall for him instantly. The boy gasped dramatically and started ranting:" Yes! I was so worried and I felt guilty and I've missed him all at once! You know, I brought him to the park the other day, then I got distracted and in an instant he was gone! I searched everywhere in the park and there was no trace of him and I was going crazy and… wait why are you laughing?"

Seriously, Hakyeon hadn’t intended to laugh, but the boy was just so cute, and he looked kind of funny when he was talking with that much of excitement, his eyes widening and his tone raising by the second.

"Sorry… you looked cute just now. I couldn’t help it." The boy blushed madly hearing that, and bowed his head so low that Hakyeon could see only his hair. Hakyeon finally stopped chuckling, and the still-anonymous boy raised his head, his cheeks still pink. Hakyeon gazed at the kitten fondly, then took a few steps towards the silver-haired boy to pat the kitten on the head. The kitten mewled and looked up at him with its bright yellow eyes and Hakyeon cooed at its cuteness.

"It was nice meeting you Mi- err… Leo. But don’t get lost again." Said Hakyeon and patted the kitten one last time, before attempting to turn on his heels. But before he could do so, he felt someone grip his wrist. He slowly turned around and looked at the boy, who was again massaging his neck with his left hand. "Well, I haven’t thanked you properly, for you know… taking care of Leo." Hakyeon chuckled and waved a hand in dismissal. "I actually enjoyed taking care of him, so no need to-" "My name is Taekwoon." The boy-Taekwoon-cut him abruptly. Hakyeon watched him with wide eyes for a second, and then smiled, extending his hand towards the boy for a handshake. When their hands touched, Hakyeon felt a strange kind of electricity spread from his hand to his whole body, and he couldn’t help staring at how their hands made a beautiful contrast with each other, both with the size and skin tone.

"I- My name is Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon." He tried to stop his voice from trembling, because the simple touch had certainly done things to him, and Taekwoon just gave him a tiny but warm smile, and a slight nod.

"So, Cha Hakyeon-ssi, would you let me invite you in for a coffee?" Taekwoon offered, and Hakyeon saw no reason to refuse.

The reason that Hakyeon ended up almost every Sunday at Taekwoon's house, was no other than their kittens. Or so Hakyeon tried to convince himself. Well, maybe if he wanted to be a little more honest to himself, he had to admit that Taekwoon indeed had a nice flat. It was not that Taekwoon was a little bit too handsome and cute, or that he looked damn good with his thighs clad in tight white pants, or the short-sleeved t-shirts that he wore from time to time revealed his toned arms. No, it was not any of those. It wasn’t even because of his bright smile that spread to his whole face, or his soft, sweet voice. It was solely for the sake of kittens, Leo and Mia.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon now had formed a routine of meeting each other at Taekwoon's apartment, because he insisted that his flat was more kitten friendly. The two would order some lunch, eating it while watching the kittens play with each other, laughing and cooing at their cuteness. Hakyeon found more about Taekwoon, like the fact that he was a producer working for a minor entertainment company, he was a coffee freak and he used to play soccer when he was younger. Hakyeon also told him about his work and the interesting things he discovered while working, enjoying the look of astonishment they brought to Taekwoon's face. All in all, they had become good friends, and Hakyeon wasn’t feeling lonely like several weeks ago. But then again, if he wanted to be honest with his feelings, deep down he wanted to be more than just a friend to Taekwoon. He was pretty sure the man was single, and Hakyeon liked just everything about him. How he could look cold and intimidating at first, but he was just a softie at heart. Or how he would blush and look elsewhere when his and Hakyeon's body came into contact. Hakyeon was also pretty sure that Taekwoon felt something for him, but neither of them had the courage to confess, in fear of breaking their friendship.

Just like that, many Sundays came and went, and Hakyeon was almost starting to believe that he had just assumed things about Taekwoon returning his little crush. But that Sunday was different.

It was a cold morning of late November. Hakyeon hadn’t worn warm clothes, sticking to a long-sleeved shirt, a knitted jacket and jeans. What he didn’t expect though, was the sudden rain, which had both him and Mia wet and shivering, although he tried his best to keep the kitten dry. He had to literally run to Taekwoon's place, and when he arrived there, he was a wet, panting mess. Taekwoon gasped almost dramatically upon seeing him, then he started to run around in the speed of lightning, trying to make his two poor guests comfortable.

After both Hakyeon and Mia were dry and warm, they all went back to their routine. Hakyeon, now clad in some of Taekwoon's clothes, sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, his eyes on the kittens, but his mind elsewhere. He still hadn’t come to terms with wearing Taekwoon's clothes, and he was trying really hard not to have inappropriate thoughts about the situation. His face was impossibly warm and his heart was beating, and Hakyeon tried to convince himself that it was his body's reaction to the cold and running. He was just beginning to get comfortable, when suddenly an arm wrapped itself around his narrow shoulders, and there was a soft whisper in his ear. "Are you okay?" Taekwoon's breath fanned over the side of his neck, making all the hairs on his neck and back stand.

"Y-Yeah… I guess." He could see Taekwoon smile from the corner of his eyes, and he felt the other boy scoot closer to him, making Hakyeon's arm come into contact with his chest. Hakyeon took in a deep breath, trying to compose himself. But it was useless, since Taekwoon wasn't done yet.

"Hey Hakyeon… look at me." Hakyeon turned his head slowly, and his nose almost touched Taekwoon's. He was praying hard that Taekwoon wouldn’t hear his heartbeat, and he didn’t dare meet Taekwoon's fierce gaze. Sensing his discomfort, Taekwoon leant back just a little bit, letting Hakyeon raise his head and finally meet his eyes with hesitation.

"Actually," Taekwoon began, teeth worrying his bottom lip slightly. "I wanted to tell you something… maybe from the first time that we met…" Hakyeon just blinked, taking in Taekwoon's nervous expression. He had a strong guess of what was coming out of this situation, but he didn’t want to get his hopes too high. He gulped, and tried to smile a little.

"Yes?" he replied eventually, holding his breath while waiting for Taekwoon's answer. He felt Taekwoon reaching for his hands, and he subconsciously extended his hands more, grabbing onto the larger pair.

"I like you." Taekwoon finally breathed out. Hakyeon was stunned, he had been kind of expecting this, but hearing it in Taekwoon's voice, so close and so real, was entirely something else. Taekwoon began caressing the back of Hakyeon's hands with his thumb, and looked into Hakyeon's brown orbs once again.

"I like you, but not just as a friend. I want us to be something more. I don’t want to spend just Sundays with you, I want to be with you every day and every night. You brought happiness to my life, and I won't let you go easily." Hakyeon didn’t want to cry, but Taekwoon's confession was so heartfelt that he couldn’t stop the tears. Or maybe those words had descripted his own feelings precisely. One second, Hakyeon was sitting on the sofa, receiving the most beautiful confession of his life, and one second later, he was kissing Taekwoon. He knew his wish of time stopping at that moment wouldn’t come true, but he sure as hell would keep the memory in his mind forever. A memory of rainy days, cute kittens, and a beautiful stranger that stole his heart and gave him his own in return.


End file.
